The Radiation Medicine Unit of the University of Southern California School of Medicine through its facilities at the Los Angeles County USC Medical Center and affiliated institutions intends to continue to expand its participation in individual institutional and joint clinical studies sponsored by the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group. In the period of the previous project, Grant Number 1R01 CA 18259-03, USC entered 1221 patients onto RTOG studies, and for the most recent yearly reporting period available, calendar year 1977, ranked high in accession to RTOG studies, eight out of thirty-six, and first or second in three of the most active studies, Breast Stage I & II, Bone Metastases, and Brain Metastases. Work in the latter area resulted in a publication by Frank Hendrickson, M.D., "The Optimum Schedule for Palliative Radiotherapy for Metastatic Brain Cancer". Records of case accrual for the first 10 months of 1978 indicate an increased rate above 1977. USC faculty authored the active RTOG protocol, Irradiation of Adeno-Carcinoma of the Prostate, Stage B with Positive Pelvic Nodes, 75-06. (Appendix A). During this same period, the research team of the USC Radiation Medicine Unit activated studies evaluating the immune status of radiation therapy patients. In the period of the current application this experience will be expanded to study active immunomodulation in RTOG 78-11 Levamisole and Radiation Therapy in lung cancer. During the same period, USC will expand its studies of radiosensitizers, through continued accession to RTOG Misonidazole studies, and of hyperthermia both externally and interstitially in combination with irradiation. A network of affiliating institutions has been formed to markedly increase patient accession and to enhance the impact of the RTOG program on the community cancer patient.